


The Yoga Guru

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [20]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Jensen x oc, Protective Boyfriend, Protective Jake jensen, Sexual Humor, The Losers - Freeform, Yoga, charlie horse, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake teaches Claire the art of Yoga, with his own personal touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yoga Guru

Jake heard huffing and sighing along with some frustrated grumbling as he entered the living room and found Claire sitting on the floor watching an exercise video.

“Ooh are you doing your pretzel workout?”

Claire sighed and shook her head as she stretched her legs in front of her.

“If you mean yoga, then yes but it sucks, this isn’t easy.”

“You look angry.  Isn’t it supposed to be relaxing?”

“I can’t keep my balance.  These moves are hard.”

Jake sat down in an easy chair to watch as Claire stood up and bent over at the waist, trying to grab her ankles.

“You keep moving like that and I’m gonna be h—“

“Go away.”  She said huffing as she stood up, turning to frown at him.

“I’m just saying.  You can’t move your sweet ass like that in front of me.”

“I can’t bend like these people.”  She said in frustration.

“No, but you can bend for me just fine.”

“That’s different.”

“You should do Jake Yoga with me.”  He stood up and walked over to Claire, standing behind her.

“Welcome to Jake Yoga, since you’re the only person in my class, I’m going to give you a personal lesson.”

“I noticed your assistant is rising to the occasion.”  Claire said with a smirk, looking behind her.

“Miss, if you can’t be serious, I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.  Carry on, Yogi Jake.”

“Thank you Boo Boo.”  Jake said not getting Claire’s reference.

“No, that’s not what I…never mind.  She said giggling.

“Ok, so our first move is downward facing Claire.  Bend over at the waist and grab your ankles.”

Claire let Jake bend her over as he rolled his groin along her rear.

“Very nice.”  He murmured with a grin, “Now spread your legs slightly.”

She giggled and spread her legs as little as Jake held her hips.

“Hmm, seems flexible to me.”  He swatted her read and she laughed.

“Okay, next move requires us on the floor.”  He quickly let go and sat on the floor pulling Claire to his lap.

“Ok, now if you get on your back, I’ll maneuver over you, like so.”  He said smiling down at her before putting on a serious expression.  She quickly moved to her back and lay still with her knees up and feet on the floor apart.

“What next?”  She asked looking up.

“Stop giving me, fuck me eyes.  You’re distracting me.”  He said.

“I’m not, I swear.”  Claire said laughing.

“You are, with those big brown eyes looking up at me like that.  It’s very distracting.”

“Sorry, show me the next move now.”  She encouraged.

“Okay well you need to lay back, relax, and then I move over you.  He got on all fours and leaned over her slowly.

“Now move your leg over my shoulder.”

“I see where this is going.”  She said rolling her eyes and giggling.

He lifted her right leg over his shoulder pushed down along her gently, careful of his weight on hers.  He moved his face lower toward her.

“Now you hold my arms and I move my hips like so.”

“Oh come on!”  Claire shouted with a belly laugh.

“I will if you don’t stop moving against me like that.”  He warned with a sly smile, “Okay, next we move your left leg to my shoulder.”

“Augh!  Oh God!”  Claire let out a yelp and bucked her hips at him.

“I know.”  Jake leaned down for a kiss and she pushed him off forcefully.  He fell backwards and looked at her amazed.

“No!  Charlie horse!”  Claire screeched in pain and Jake moved over her immediately, his showing concern.

“Where??”

“Ass and leg!  Leg!!”  She cried, rolling on the ground holding her thigh and rear.

“Stretch it out.  Just relax.”  He said calmly, pulling her leg out and working her thigh and bum with his hand firmly

“Shit, that hurts!  Jake help!”

“I know, just relax.”  He soothed as he worked the knot out.

“Ow ow ow ow owwwwww!”  She said gripping the floor.

He kept working, looking up at her face once in a while until she calmed down.  The knot disappeared and he kept stroking her leg.  She took a deep breath and started to relax, laying back on the floor.

“Better?”

“Yeah.”  She said pathetically.

“My poor Clairebear.”  He said softly, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

“Your what?”  She asked looking up wiping her eyes of pained tears.

“Clairebear.  I dunno, it just came out.”  He shrugged and looked at her.

“Oh.  It’s kinda cute.”  She said with a sniffle, “Man, that hurt!”  She said rubbing her ass.

“I’ll bet.  Not many people can handle Jake Yoga.  It’s only for the sexy people.”

“Stop it.”  She said laughing as he helped her up.

“So maybe yoga isn’t your thing.”  Jake said, “We should discuss how you just shoved me back a few feet.”

“I did?”

“You did.  We need to get you into ultimate fighting.”

“I don’t think so.”

“You’d be great.”

“We’ll see.”

She laughed as he flopped back on couch and pulled her to his lap.

“You’ll be called Clairebear the Terrible.”

She kissed his cheek and leaned on his chest.

“Yeah, we’ll work on the name.”


End file.
